The present invention relates to a height adjustable support for a high hat light fixture.
Light fixtures are often supported at the ceiling of a room. Sometimes the fixtures are installed in a recess in the ceiling. When the recess and the installed fixture are circular, the combination is often referred to as a high hat fixture. The sizes of or the desired heights and positions of various light fixtures in high hats may vary. It is therefore advantageous to allow an installer or user to adjust the height of a light fixture with respect to its high hat fixture recess.
Bobrick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,255, discloses an adjustable height light fixture, except that only one-half of a U-shaped bracket is shown, rather than an entire U-shaped bracket. Bobrick's device includes a fixed bracket and a movable bracket which slides up and down in a groove defined in the wall of the fixed bracket. The friction connection between the two brackets permits the movable bracket and the light fixture supported on the movable bracket to be shifted in height along the fixed bracket.
Bobrick's adjustable light fixture requires provision of a groove in the fixed bracket. Moreover, the connection between the two brackets uses a spring clip which make Bobrick's device complicated and not sturdy.
Other prior art also relating to the subject of the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,287; 2,936,991; 3,313,931; 3,885,147; 3,941,995; 4,139,882; 4,361,992; 4,385,550; 4,419,717; and 4,449,168. However, none of these suggest the fixture with relatively slidable height adjustment brackets of the present invention.